User blog:ZeroExalted/If I owned Combat Arms...
If I ever owned the rights to Combat Arms, I'd focus on making it one of the ''greatest online, balanced, Free-to-Play FPS games out there. '' But until then, post your thoughts and suggestions beneath this blog. Be sure to keep your comments positively critical, or else. Remember, I have never played any other online FPSs other than Combat Arms and Counter-Strike, so I am not entirely sure if I've stolen any ideas from any other games. Also, if you think you have a better alternative, don't act all godly and actually post it. I'd like to see you do better if you owned the game yourself. Would you play Combat Arms if it was more like this? To be removed: Black Market - All current NX weapons are now available as GP weaponry. Needless cosmetic variants will no longer be available for purchase, though those who have bought one already may keep them as a trophy/souveneir weapon from before the major revamp update. Certain items, and those such as Player name/Player Record Reset will became available for GP as well. New weapons will be released for "NX" later in the long run, along with many other items. Specialists/Mercenaries - Specialists are to be removed, or at least integrated among the standard Mercenaries. Specialist items are no longer unique and can be used by anyone, mostly likely at a very high rank, (though not for insane prices). #Another option would remove both Specialists and Mercenaries as seperate "items" from the game. Instead, they will be integrated into the base character roster. Through account creation (at the beginning of your CA career), you can choose from the base characters we have now, including every single mercenary that has ever been released. None of these characters will have any advantage over the other as base characters are simply cosmetic, meaning that every character has the same average speed, hitbox width, etc. This can be changed if the community decides to maintain a slight stat bonus (emphasis on slight) for each base character model, such as +5 speed/jump/endurance/stamina/etc. The Base Character Change item will continue to work as intended, though the list of characters to choose from has obviously increased. The "secret characters" that are currently available will be removed from the roster. Instead, once players have changed their base character mode at least five different times, a secret selection of base characters will be unlocked and available, including the ones we currently have. New base character models will be added regularly. #Another alternative: Each player will have their own unique and completely customizable character model. You will choose your gender (M or F), build (slim, heavy, powerful, etc), race (ethnicity), hair (different hairstyles and color), eyes (different eye styles and color), demeanor/smile (serious, enthusiastic, negative, funny, etc), etc; all customizable. You can also purchase a makeover ticket/voucher (official name has yet to be decided) which gives you credit at the army barbershop to change your looks at any time you wish (see below as to who will cut your hair...). Character creation will also allow you to choose your default vest, default uniform (which, by-the-way, will be renamed as Camouflage), and default weapon from a list of specified items (including the buffed M16, see below). At the same time, Specialists and Mercenaries will no longer be available for purchase, though those who have already bought them may keep them as a special unique character model that cannot be recreated through the customization process. People who have hired a permanent Mercenary can freely switch between the character models you already have at any time (e.x Hauser, Custom Character, Mei). Vote-Kicking - Is to be removed until the system is reassessed fairly. If it is to be re-implemented, a group of players should be able to equal an Elite Moderator in terms of voting power, so that everyone gets a fair chance. Auto-F6 feature is to be removed, and perhaps a system will be implemented where it requires EVERYONE (who is active/not AFK) to cast a vote before a decision is made. Elite Moderators/Super Elite Moderators - Will be removed permanently. A true "moderator" should be a trusted member of the staff, not a fake title that is given out freely to anyone who can afford it. Instead, the standard Room Master will be given more powers and benefits to perform on-par, though there will be some differences compared to the standard Elite Moderator. Only Staff, GMs and the occasional VIP guest can have 2 (or more) game restrictions at once (see below for more information) GP & NX - GP will have some adjustments, though its usage will remain the same. NX is to be replaced by a different system completely, known as...Valor Points? (the name may be voted on by the community in the near future). This new currency will help support our game as well, though not in the way that NX is currently doing. Purchasing items from the new version of the "Black Market" will be more like a donation rather than leeching off our players for sheer profit. Clans - Will be replaced. Discard Option - Will be removed. Gun Emporium/Modification Area - Will be replaced. Hopefully, they will be replaced with an MTS-like trading system as well as a place to truly customize your weapons, respectively (perhaps a combination of both places into one). A variety of new Scopes, Magazines, and Silencers will be moved here, including the ones we currently have (iTech/S1-3). Permanent accessories for your weapon(s) may become available in the near future, such as statistical changes or event/holiday accessories, as well as weapon decals and alternate designs/color schemes. Along with these two features, the Roulette Wheel will be removed as well, and hopefully Iron Sights can be used as a default, non-equipped scope for sight-less weapons. Current BGM/UI - Will be replaced. (see below for more details) To be adjusted: Prices & Durations - Both of these features will be tweaked. New time durations may include a half-hour (30 mins), 1 Hour, 3 Hours, 6 Hours, 12 Hours, 1 Day, 3 Days, 7 Days, 30 Days, 60 Days, 90 Days, 180 Days, 1 Year, and occassionally Permanent. Since players do not usually play for a full 24 hours, shorter durations are now available for purchase, and the timer on your weapon's remaining time will automatically pause when you log-out, and will resume upon your next successful log-in. The pricing for each item has been drastically reduced, so instead of say, 900 GP for a 1-Day gun, it will be more like (less than) 100 "GP" for one full hour. This is aimed to benefit new players with a very small income (game-wise) as well as those GP "millionaires" that currently have nothing to buy (Expect to see Permanent items for as low as 5K of whatever our new currency is). Voice-Chat - is now only available for age-verified/confirmed players, who are above a certain age (possibly 16 or 18, depending). Players younger than the specified age cannot use Voice Chat, nor can they hear when others utilize it. A way to block certain players from voice-chatting will be implemented in the near-future. VC system glitch-issues will be addressed. Also, several new user-friendly voice commands will be made available. They may or may not include: #"Quiet!" - A simple enough way to stop noise or continuous chatter. #"Get Back" - To warn others, especially those with mines, explosives, set-up items, or playing Quarantine. #"Stay Here" - A command that requires others to guard something, even a certain area, or to instruct first-time players on where to go. #"Cover Me!" - A command for those who rush often and need support. #"Stop/Halt!" - A specified phrase that doesn't need much explanation. May be used instead of "Quiet!" to stop people from doing a certain action (such as talking or spamming). It is generally aimed at people who are continuously doing something annoying. #"Move On!" - A command to tell those who are waiting on you to move ahead, and for those who are following you to continue on regardless. #"You Okay?" - A helpful message that allows you to check up on your teammates and ask them if they're in any condition to continue playing. #"How are you?" - A question that could be used as a substitute for the above. It could also be used as a greeting. #"This way!" - A command that allows other people to go in your general direction (they do not have to follow you). #"Officer Down!" - A warning message that alerts your other teammates and keeps them on guard for enemy activity. #"Not bad!" - A positive comment that can be used to congratulate a player (like "Nice shot!"), though it could also be used as a taunt as well. #"Ha ha!" - A generic laugh, remniscient of a player who just scored a nutshot, though less cruel. #A "quick-chat" feature may be implemented as well, for muted or technologically-impaired players. Messenger - Will be updated to become more efficient and user-friendly. It will be easier to add people, especially to certain groups or parties. The most important change is potential to seperate people on your messenger into two mainstream categories: Ally or Enemy. Your allies are your friends; people that you may occassionally talk to, trust, or always welcome into your room. Enemies are players have have lost your respect and are not allowed to assist you in combat (aka. join your games). You can invite your allies into your "clan" (see below) and gift them, though you cannot do so for confirmed enemies. Attemtping to gift or invite someone on your list of enemies will immediately set up a red flag that may be reviewed by a Moderator. However, use of those features (gifting and "clan" invites) require player confirmation on both sides (see PIN below). Glitches - Many glitches, including notable "safe/Nexon-approved glitch" spots will finally be''' fixed''' (or at least addressed). Servers/Channels - One major, reinforced, central server, that recieves constant maintenance (usually without taking it offline). Many less channels, the return of Echo, and the temporary suspension of "limitless servers" (those with no rank requirements/restrictions) until a safe alternative can be reached. Effectively, less lag and more gaming opportunities for everyone. There will be two types of servers; one such as the servers we have now (EXP-gaining servers) and complete recreational servers (so you can play any mode you want, just to have a good time, without power-leveling or fear of hackers trying to steal EXP/GP) Main Website - The CA Website will recieve a major overhaul to make it less burdening on your computer (less lag/clutter), simple-to-understand, and helpful to new and old players alike. Previous non-existent features such as "scheduled matches" or other records will be replaced or moved elsewhere. (Based on a similar version of Klypto's help/fix site, though with more decorative themes and other features. :P) Report System - The CA report system will recieve an overhaul as well. There will be an expanded list of reportable offences among other things. Also, there is a monetary reward (GP "Bounties") if you help apprehend rulebreakers with your reports (for example, every 5th accurate report may give you a GP reward). Players who recieve a number of similar reports (like, 5 synonymous reports accusing a player of glitching) will be set under careful watch and have certain rights suspended/limited until further notice. More people will have been assigned to review these reports, so banning accuracy should improve. Otherwise, you can easily submit a ticket if you are certain that you were wrongly banned or if you have a question regarding your ban, such as why you were banned. If you have YouTube videos or other evidence (perhaps CBL-wise), be sure to include it in your report so that we may take it into account. Zero-Tolerance will BECOME Zero-Tolerance, and there will be no further warnings. Upon log-in and everywhere across the website, there will be constant notices reminding you to follow the (improved) T-o-S. Players who are caught and proven guilty will be punished as such. No demotion, no suspension, just a simple ban from the game.' Forever'. Weapon Re-balance '''- Every weapon will recieve a buff, in one category or another, and the majority of adjustments will be damage-wise. Though it may sound like a bad idea, it is aimed to make CA's combat even more intense and realistic. How many shots could you actually "tank" in real life before you die? Obviously, even two "weak" pistol shots can prove to be fatal, regardless of what gun is used or how "powerful" it is in real life. IRL, a gun is a killing weapon; and it should be difficult to survive against one. So with this realistic update, almost every weapon will become more killing-prone, especially if it hasn't already. That way, even the standard SMG can shred apart your enemies the way they were designed to do, and there can be less issues (complaints) about overpowered weapons. As to be expected, there will still be slight differences between each weapon so that there is proper variety, such as accuracy, recoil, handling, ammo count, and other differences. If successful, the update should render the humble M16 as a weapon that finally lives up to its potential; by rivalling (or even outclassing) the current G36 series. Also, Headshots will "count for more" (more information later), Nutshots will be removed (the accolade and sound effects, anyway), and certain areas of the body will recieve more damage than the rest. Backshots will still be difficult to survive against, though you will have a little bit more defense in that area than you do now. '''Arsenal - There will be a complete update of the Arsenal just the same. Rank requirements will be adjusted, weapons that greatly deserve it will be pushed up higher, many items will be pushed downwards, many weapons will become rankless, and some will be removed outright. Certain weapons that "should've been added long ago" will be implemented in a steady and reasonable form. We'll also welcome the arrival of dozens of other new weapons as well. Newer additions to the game may be decided on by the community before they are added. Some of these weapons may also have a bit of a "fictional" side (like an experimental weapon), though nothing too crazy or exceedingly childish will be added to the game. #...maybe. Gameplay - We will focus on realism; including improved lighting, the introduction of literal darkness, the potential implementation of night-vision, and better overall mechanics. Maybe the soldiers of CA can swim at last... To be added: A new Clan System - The current clan system will be updated, and all clans will now be known as Divisions. The process of creating Division is much more difficult what our clan system is like now. Players must be a 2LT or higher ''to create their own clan. From there, they must create their own emblem, motto, and other accessories (that will be detailed below), all at the cost of a whopping '''25K GP' (which will be worth a lot after the update). The current Clan weapons will be added to the standard Shop, and they will be replaced with more "suitable" items. The current Clan gear will remain, though some items may be improved (aesthetically or statistically). We will also introduce the Clan Vest, Clan Insignias (unrelated to the Clan Emblem), the Clan Leader Change Item, and several other things as well. Divisions may eventually have access to their own "Base-of-Operations," a map that has been designed solely to accomodate each individual Division's strengths. A map that can only be accessed by certified clan members (that have been part of the clan. actively, for quite a while, clan members can access its facilities in a manner similar to the Training Grounds, and from there, they can practice/compare strategies and improve their aim with target practice. Only the Division Leader is able to forge such a map, though it can only be done a month after a Division is created, and an idea/overview/outline of the map must be submitted for review before it can be accepted. Also, there can only be one "Base map" per Division, and there is a limited number of- (TBE). As Divisions grow in level and rank, the more "rooms" they can add to their base. "Clan warring" (official name subject to change) will only be available on balanced maps that should give both sides a fair/equal chance at winning. Matches will take more skill and strategy than they do now, on different terrain, under different conditions, and through different missions (though more details are currently not available). Divisions may schedule matches against rival groups in advance, so that each side has time to prepare and figure out the other's weaknesses. Divisions can only challenge other divisions of a similar level, though there are no individual rank limitations. Each Division can have up to seven different member rankings, instead of just Member, Admin, and Leader, and the number of rankings available will increase as your Division levels up. Each member rank can be customized with an insignia and custom title (such as Master, Captain, Overlord, General, Unicorn). Each Division level will also be unspecified (simply just Level 1, 3, 7, etc, instead of Level 2: Platoon) until further notice. Individual PINs - Each player will create their own personal AC (A'ccess '''C'ode) upon account creation. A player's AC can be any number; 0, 1-9, or any letter, within a 12-character space. This code is required to perform certain tasks, such as buying an (NX) item, gifting, applying for item deletion, joining/inviting to Divisions, or even to log-in (if you set it that way through your Options). This is to ensure that players have a safe and secure enviroment at the cost of having to input the code for important matters such as these. Obviously, we will NEVER contact you in-game to ask for your AC, among your other personal information, though it may be required when you submit/reply-to/delete a Support Ticket. If you forget your AC, simply go to the main website and go to Account Settings, and verify your name and D.o.B to view it easily. Otherwise, submit a ticket to our e-mail service, and we should get back to you within a reasonable amount of time. '''Assisted Kills/Team-Killing penalties - Shouldn't be that hard to add. Accolades - More, "varied" accolades will be introduced, and perhaps there may be something even more prestigious than an Unbelievable...? Achievements/Missions - Better, simpler missions/mini-missions will be added, along with achievements that will act more like badges (such as "4th Anniversary" achievement, "Beta-Tester" achievement, "Holiday" achievements, "(Special) Event" achievements, etc. These will be added to your very own character page, along with new kill/accolade/weapon scoring records, bringing you one step closer to "Legendary" status on Combat Arms. In-Game Statistical Bonuses - Instead of simply just speed boosts, flash prevention, or "fake" headshot protection, there will be slight jumping boosts, more intricate recoil/knockback & mouse sensitivity/accuracy boosts, among others. Ammunition - Extra ammunition can be obtained by purchasing seperate ammo packs, though a limit may be implemented. You may also "walk over" a dead opponent's gun of the same weapon category (i.e Sniper rounds) to obtain their remaining ammo instantly, like in any other game. AP - Armor Points will now actually have a use (kind of like the Spy Vest). Like in real life, Players can take at least 3-5 more shots (even more depending on the vest) before it actually takes a toll on your HP count. Melee - Simplistic melee will finally be implemented into the game. Pure fist-fighting, and eventually grapple/finishing attacks may be added in the future. Nothing too gory will make it past the cut, but there might be some cool attack moves out there (depending on...?) Buying knives (which are an accessory weapon now) or other melee weapons may add to your damage, flexibility, or range, though this may not always be the case if your combat style varies. There will be other, new types of melee weapons out there (though maybe not brass knuckles...yet). And please, do not try to punch incoming enemy bullets... Gear - We will be added all kinds of new gear, such as more vests, the widely-anticipated four-slot backpack, color custom camouflage, seasonal items, military (approved) accessories, and others. New types (categories) of gear may even be added, such as boots, gloves, or neckware (scarves/parkas (or raincloaks)/desert-wear for different climates) NPCs - All kinds of new NPCs will be encountered, though Bubba Ares might have to stick to cutting players' hair from now on. Expect to meet foreign Mercenaries from faraway lands that you've never even heard of, prepare to meet the local wildlife, and don't forget about the new types of Infected... There will also be many mechanic/vehicular, possibly even inhuman NPCs for you to encounter...or defeat. Map Factors - New map, mission, and NPC variables will be added to the game. So instead of just pure PvP combat, there may be interference from the enviroment, such as weather or the surrounding climate, chemicals, explosions, overheating, freezing, new types of barrels, containers, and canisters, and perhaps even NPC intervention... 1.Speaking of which, new game restrictions will be added to the game. Some of these new game restrictions may not be limited to: No Launchers, No Canisters/Flash, No Specialists/Mercenaries (if they remain as an unbalanced option), No Bolt-Action, Semi-Automatic Only, Single-Shot only, etc. Mini-Modes '''- "Mini-Modes" allow you to set your own objectives within any specified game mode (such as organized races, VIP targeting, follow the leader, protect the leader, territory wars, juggernaut). Eventually, we will implement Cinema Mode, where you can use special in-game effects (including lighting and camera zoom) and utilize every weapon available to create the montage or epic romance/sci-fi/horror flick of your dreams! Stuff like this will help you enjoy your time on the battlefield, improve your teamwork and survival skills, and maybe even relieve stress on occasion. :D '''Game Modes - There will definitely be more new Game Modes, while we remove/adjust some of the older modes and bring back some old ones (Snowball Fight is back...). For example, Quarantine Regen will once again be known as Quarantine, with high-endurance zombies that cannot heal. However, a "Regen" option is available (under friendly fire) to switch back to the previous low-endurance, regenerative style of playing. We will also include "Freetime," where you can roam a unique map without killing anyone; you simply take a break with your comrades away from the battlefield and talk about whatever interests you. There is also a shooting range available where you can try out all of the standard weapons to your liking, increasing your chances of buying it in the near-future (Certain special weapons will not be available). Also: Survival Mode, where you play on any of the current maps and survive against a horde (not wave-after-wave) of NPCs. It's up to you to use the map to your advantage, and your knowledge of the terrain will come in handy. Barricades will also become an available item in all these modes, to bar off or protect certain areas. They will have a moderate amount of HP, and only enemy melee attacks can destroy them (Though I wouldn't try to use them and glitch, you may suffer the consequences if you use them to reach certain areas...). A strange and fictional "Ghost-Hunting" Mode could also be a possibility; though more details will be added later. And this is just the beginning... Map Variety - A multitude of new maps will be added to the game, though the initial focus will be on arctic, desert, and indoor warfare maps. Certain maps will be rebalanced and include new features, possibly even secret areas (Especially in Overdose, Sand Hog, Snow Valley...). In addition, there will some new customizable options for each map, if you choose to include them (Roaming Infected, anyone?) Weather hazards such as blizzards or thunderstorms may become available for you to choose. Game Engine - The hardest part of the game to address. We'll try our best to revamp the system entirely, keeping it mostly hack/lag/glitch-free and ensuring that you have a smooth, yet fun and focused gameplay experience (unlike with the issues we currently have). To incorporate many of the above features into the game will be an exceedingly difficult task to take on, but hopefully we will do our best. Aside from implementing these new features, we will also work on fixing your overall gameplay experience. The old UI/BGM are definitely coming back, though there will be more options that can be changed to "suit your tastes". The current HUD will remains as is, though there may be some minor adjustments/improvements. The old HUD/Accolades will also be accessible, among other things, via "Retro Mode". Many other gamplay boosters and miscellaneous options will be available (say hello to 16-bit gaming again!). Possible: Careers - Specialized character classes? Not likely. (TBE) - '''Not very likely, either. '''Vehicles - Probably the least likely, but a Fireteam helicopter boss is always a possibility. Factions - Vaguely resembling (though very different) the Spiders Vs. Scorpions event, an occasional feature may be implemented where players can choose their own "Faction," possibly during account creation (though it is purely optional). For the most part, players will start out as part of the main faction (an organized military), though as they progress in rank, they will reach a certain point where you can "defect" from the main group and join the "Renegade" faction, which is comprised of Black Market dealings, terrorist efforts, among other things. Different factions have different high-scores, a different ranking system (the organized faction's highest rank would be the General of the Army, but the renegade's highest rank may be a whole different class altogether), ''access to different features/gear/weapons, unique game bonuses (EXP/GP wise for now), and more. Currently, the possible Faction sides are still undefined, though a potential pairing could be the' UAF Faction and the '''WarCorp Faction. Once again, players do not have to join a faction (they can remain neutral and still have access to all the weapons and gear), though joining a faction may give you access to certain unique features. Expect to see more of these: Events - We will begin to have a lot more Community and In-Game events, as we try our best to keep in touch with our Community with the limited time we have. Don't be surprised to see a Moderator or GM join your room at certain intervals, and be sure to join our "Vs. Moderator" tournaments which will be held at least once a month! Contests - We'll have all kinds of contests to see who's the best of the best, not to mention that map-making, hairstyle/clothes/emblem/uniform/character/item description, or even weapon-forging contests will become much more common. If you win, you might get to see your awesome idea become a reality! User-Testing & User-Picked Content - What's a game without the voice and experiences of the people? Starting soon, we will hand-pick trusted players to test out new features BEFORE they are released, ensuring that when it is finally released, we won't have as many problems or criticism than needed. But before even that, we will decide on what to add through the community website or via the in-game poll! (remember, this is all after review and voting) 'Polls '- Speaking of polls, we will conduct a poll every so often, in or out-of-game, and perhaps even once a week to get your opinion on things. Also, in-game polls, when completed, may give you special rewards or GP allotments as well. Category:Blog posts